Scooby's Monster Adventure Reboot
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: The long-awaited reboot to the series that started it all. I beg of you if you've never read the original please read this one instead. The Scooby Gang attends Monster High for a week!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys. This is it! The Scooby's Monster Adventure Rewrite. Hopefully, this turns out better than the original. An Important thing to note. Christina knows nothing about her parents. Not their names, not where her mother came from. Nothing. She hasn't even found the letter yet. Also, I'm planning to incorporate things from her other stories. You'll see. **

…**...**

* * *

Early morning in the Dracula household could be described in one word.

Chaos.

Why was it so chaotic? Well, it was mid-September meaning The Monster Road Rally was just around the corner and all the castle staff bustled to get ready for the annual event while trying to maintain some semblance of a normal routine.

In the dining room, Dracula and his wife Vana, sat at the large table awaiting breakfast.

Meanwhile, upstairs Draculaura roamed her closet looking for the perfect outfit, her ICoffin pressed to her ear as she begged her best friend Clawdeen for advice.

"I don't know what to wear!" Draculaura groaned.

"What about that pink sundress? The one with the bat pattern?" Clawdeen suggested.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

Draculaura began her search for the elusive sundress.

Just down the hall Draculaura's older cousin, Christina was getting ready.

_I stick out like a weed in a flower garden,_

That's what Christina thought of herself as she brushed the knots out of her wet brown hair. Walking from her bathroom to her walk-in closet Christina chose her outfit for the day taking far less time then Draculaura was. Christina had chosen to wear her favorite purple top, faded jeans, combat boots and, her favorite leather jacket with the studded collar. Stepping out of her closet Christina picked up her brown messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder before filling it with her art supplies and school materials

Draculaura burst in as Christina was about to head downstairs for some much-needed coffee.

"Christy! Which shoes?" Draculaura asked holding up a pair of heels in her left hand and a pair of black ankle boots in her right.

"Heels," Christina decided before adding, "You know, this wouldn't happen if you planned what you were going to wear the night before,"

But Draculaura was already gone muttering something about makeup on her out the door.

Christina shrugged before heading downstairs well, at least she tried to. Halfway down the winding staircase, Christina received a text from her best friend, Molly.

_Christy, can you bring Linda today? _

**Y?**

_PLEASE?_

**Okay.**

So, Christina turned back around to retrieve her stuffed dog which her bestie adored only to find Draculaura wanted a third opinion on her makeup.

"It looks good,"

"Just good?!"

"It's spectacular,"

"Vhat's with the hold-up, girls?" Dracula called.

"Coming,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, In the human town closest to New Salem.

The Scooby Gang piled into their trusted Mystery Machine to travel to their next mystery. The ride there was quiet as Fred kept focused on the road, Daphne perfected her eye makeup, Velma read all she could about where they were headed, Scooby slept while Shaggy watched the view from the back windows.

He was lost in thought as he watched the scenery outside shrink and disappear as they drove further away from it. Truthfully, mysteries were starting to get rather mundane and repetitive even though no one said it Shaggy knew they all thought so. As they passed the road to New Salem Shaggy found himself wishing for a change. Something fresh.

That would never happen though.

Or would it?

…...

* * *

Christina and Draculaura parted ways as they got into their respective cars for the drive to school. Christina had to make an extra stop every day to pick up her best friend Molly since she couldn't drive and despised taking the bus.

Pulling up to Molly's house Christina was relieved to see Molly waiting just inside the house for her. The front door opened and Molly raced out clutching her bag.

"Did you bring-LINDA" Molly squealed when she saw the stuffed dog waiting for her in the passenger seat.

"So, tell me why you wanted me to bring Linda," Christina prompted her purple-haired friend.

"Because I have a Dead Languages test today and I needed the luck," Molly responded, rocking the Wonder Woman-themed dog as if it were her baby.

"Sometimes I wonder if that dog is really yours," Christina laughed.

"Maybe she is. So, are you ready for you-know-who to return today?"

"THAT'S TODAY?" Christina screamed, slamming on the brake.

"Yeah," Molly replied bluntly.

"I need more coffee,"

"And a doughnut?"

"Yes," Christina nodded, changing direction for the local doughnut shop, "I'm going to miss have you around M,"

"Don't get all mushy on me, Christy we can still Skype and I'll send you pictures of all the places I go," Molly replied.

"You'd better,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Bloodgood was finishing up a very important letter. Reading it over for the tenth time she scrawled her signature folded the letter and sealed it in the shiny black envelope. Today, she would send it when school ended.

"I certainly hope Miss Grimwood is right," she sighed.

…...

* * *

_Don't notice me._

_Don't notice me!_

Christina hurried to class her head hung low as she hugged her books to her chest.

"Oh, Princess,"

_Crap._

_Crap._

_Crap._

_Walk faster!_

Oh, how she tried! But her leg was burning. She stumbled and fell to the floor with a thud. She growled as Drew's shadow loomed over her.

"Princess, were you trying to run away from me?" he laughed coldly as Christina struggled to her feet.

She turned to face Drew her brown eyes meeting his red ones.

A year older and a head taller than her. Drew had set his sights on her when she had begun high school a few years ago. Drew was a monster in every sense of the word. An obsessive stalker and abuser who refused to take no for an answer. Without waiting for her response he latched onto her holding her close as she struggled against his iron-like grip.

"Let go of me!" Christina ordered.

"I missed you, Princess,"

"I SAID LET ME GO!" Christina screamed finally managing to break out of Drew's grasp. When he lunged for her again she swiftly kicked him in the groin and took off.

Drew recovered quickly and chased after her. In a few strides, he caught up to her seizing her by the arm and slamming her into the lockers.

"**DON'T **do that again!" he growled slapping her across the face as he caged her in.

"Drew, get your hands off Christina and march to my office!" Bloodgood ordered as she rounded the corner, "Call your parents. You're expelled,"

"I just got here!" Drew protested.

"And in that time you've harassed a fellow student. OFFICE NOW!"

Drew ran like a scared child with Bloodgood following closely.

"You okay, Christy?" Twyla asked as she emerged from the shadows.

"Nope," Christina replied as blood started to trickle down her face.

"Let's get you to the nurse,"

…...

When the Scooby gang returned home a few days later Velma found the odd-looking black envelope in their mailbox. It seemed so out of place among the mix of junk mail and bills. Velma turned it over in her hands as she carried it to the dining room.

"What's that V?" Daphne asked, curiously as Velma sat down.

"Some sort of letter"

"Looks kind of fancy, who sent it?"

"It doesn't say,"

"Well, go on and read it," Fred prompted as the huddled around her expectantly.

Velma broke the oddly skull-shaped seal on the envelope and pulled the letter out. Reading it out loud for the gang.

_To whom it may concern._

_Mystery Inc. has been invited to attend Monster High for one full week. It is our goal here to improve the fragile relationships between monsters and humans. According to an old friend of mine you'd be the perfect candidates for this job should you chose to except. If you chose to do so arrive at 8:00 on Monday morning to discuss classes. _

_Headless Headmistress Bloodgood/_

"The monster school in New Salem?" Daphne asked skeptically.

"That's like, what it says, Daph," Shaggy nodded.

"We're doing this?"

"I don't see why not," Fred shrugged.

Daphne wasn't so sure about this.

…**...**

* * *

Wednesday, the students of Monster High were called to the auditorium for an important assembly.

"What do you think this is about?" Frankie asked Draculaura.

"I have no idea," the petite vampire shrugged.

"Who cares? We got out of class!" Heath butted in.

"We're not late are we?" Duncan asked as he and Clawdeen slid into the seats next to their friends.

"No, you're good," Lagoona said.

"Hey, where's Christina?" Clawdeen asked Draculaura.

"Doctor's office, she might be going through a relapse,"

The group fell quiet. Christina was only half vampire. Which had made her vulnerable to Moanica's toxic touch. While it didn't turn her into a zombie it had done something far worse. It had spread through her body like cancer.

Which she was just now getting over.

Clawdeen growled, "If that zombie ever sets foot here again, I'll tear her limb from limb and threw her in a salt bath."

"She'd be stupid to do it," Cleo huffed.

Before anything else could be said between them, Bloodgood stepped on stage and what she had to say was shocking. Normies were coming to Monster High and not just any Normies. The world famous Mystery Inc. top paranormal investigators who were they knew it or not put the Monster community at ease. Exposing crooks as fake monsters and putting those shameful people behind bars.

This was going to be exciting for sure.

Then Bloodgood turned the spotlight on them.

They were going to be the welcoming committee. That was admittedly nerve-wracking but whatever, they could handle this.

…...

* * *

"How are you feeling, Christy?" Draculaura asked poking her head into Christina's room later.

"Just tired, Laura, i'm fine," Christina mumbled sullenly.

Christina lay on her bed, wrapped in the lavender blankets, completely still, her brown hair once in a tidy French braid had come loose obscuring her eyes as it fell in front of her face.

Draculaura closed the door with a soft click.

Tired and sad.

Tired and traumatized.

That would more accurately describe Christina.

Draculaura shook her head as she walked down the hall to her room.

Maybe a video call to Sibella would do some good.

The perky purple vampire picked up instantly.

"Hi, Laura, how's home?"

"Meh, how's school?"

"Meh, we won the volleyball match"

"Typical,"

"When's the race?"

"I don't know,"

"I can't wait to see you guys! Wait, where's Christina?"

"Bed,"

"Doctor's visit,"

"Yeah,"

Sibella cringed, "How's she doing?"

"It's not a relapse but you know,"

Sibella nodded, "So tell me about school?"

Draculaura happily obliged. Bringing her younger sister up to speed on everything going on at Monster High. As you can imagine, Sibella was particularly excited to hear that her old coach and his friends would be attending that next week.

"Keep me posted!"

"I will,"

…...

* * *

the following Monday Mystery Inc found themselves in Headmistress Bloodgood's office going over the classes and protocol of Monster High. The school was already overwhelming but they could do this. They made a commitment and they were sticking to it. Besides, this was was a nice change from mystery solving.

After they met their student guides, the fearleading team, and a few others they were off to classes.

…...

* * *

Shaggy stepped into the cooking classroom unsure of what to expect. He and Scooby timidly shuffled their way to their teacher assigned space. They had a partner. A brown-haired brown-eyed vampire who looked more human than any other vampire at the school

when she turned to greet them, Shaggy's heart took off to space.

"My name's Christina,"

After mentally kicking himself, Shaggy regained the ability to speak.

"My name's Shaggy and this is my Best Bud, Scooby-Doo,"

Scooby waved, before sniffing Christina curiously. She laughed a little before turning to the front of the classroom to see what the days' assignment was. While Christina had her back turned, Scooby gave Shaggy a knowing glance. which Shaggy shrugged off, pretending to be very interested in the textbook on the counter.

As luck would have it, the teacher declared that day to be a free day meaning the students could cook whatever they so pleased as long as they followed the rules. This was music to Shaggy's ears. He turned eager to get started only to find Christina was already halfway through a recipe.

"Like, you're sure fast."

"I hope you don't mind. I'm just really hungry. This wo't take me long,"

At the mention of Christina being really hungry, Shaggy instictivly reached to protect his neck which made Christina laugh.

"Oh don't worry. I don't drink blood,"

"Then like, how do you-"

"Tomato juice and veggies,"

Shaggy relaxed.

Christina went to grab a frying pan only to drop it on the counter with a yelp.

"Like, what happened?"

"I hurt my hand a few weeks ago. Burned it making cake. Go figure," Christina said.

"Here, I got it," Shaggy said taking over.

"Thanks,"

"You wanna like bake something after this?"

"Sure thing!"

And so, The adventure begins.

..

* * *

**Okay, this is way shorter than I would have liked but Oh, well! Anyway, please, leave a review for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Their first day at Monster High was nearly over. It had been well, rocky to say the least. They had paired off with whoever had the class listed on their schedule which meant a lot of switching back and forth with their guides. Some students were welcoming although most of them preferred the cold-shoulder treatment. Then there were the bullies.

Enter Toralei and her flunkies.

These nasty pranksters were not pleased to have a group of normies in their midst. Their first target was Velma. They cornered her at her new locker.

"Four eyes," Toralei sneered, grabbing Velma's glasses off her face.

Velma was instantly cast into a world of blurry shapes with no clear indication of what she was actually looking at. Toralei laughed cruelly as she and the twins danced circles around Velma as she fumbled for her glasses. Not being able to see, she stumbled and crashed to the ground, her books and papers flying everywhere. Toralei threw the glasses to the ground where they were smashed to pieces by the ongoing foot traffic. The devious werecat sauntered away before she could get caught leaving Velma to fend for herself.

At this moment, Daphne exited the History classroom with Frankie. Seeing her friend's plight she rushed over to help. Pulling Velma to her feet and handing her the spare glasses from her purse while Frankie gathered the books and papers from the floor.

"You okay V?" Daphne asked as Velma wiped her glasses clean.

"I'm fine Daph, thanks," Velma smiled taking her books from Frankie.

"What happened?" Daphne inquired.

"I was ambushed by a trio of werecats,"

"Toralei and her friends," Frankie deduced, "Not surprising, Toralei isn't the nicest monster around,"

"I'll say,"

Velma and Daphne jumped in surprise at the unfamiliar voice. Turning they saw Shaggy and Scooby amble over with a stranger in tow.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," she giggled, "I'm Christina,"

Velma shook Christina's offered hand with a small smile while Daphne did so reluctantly.

"Like, Christina's in our cooking class," Shaggy explained.

"We baked a cake," Scooby added, while Shaggy lifted the leftovers up for the girls to see.

"Save some for me?" Draculaura asked as she, Clawdeen and, Duncan joined the growing group.

"Yeah, there's like a slice for all of you," Shaggy grinned.

Daphne who was ever observant noticed something odd about the cake.

"Are those worms?" she cringed.

"Gummy worms, their idea," Christina clarified pulling the leftover candy from her messenger bag.

"Lunchtime now," Velma said after checking her schedule.

"Let's go!"

…...

* * *

When they got to the cafeteria they found Fred already there sitting at a table with Gil and Lagoona eagerly chatting about Physical Education and the sick game of Basketball they'd played.

"So you enjoyed class, Freddie?" Daphne asked sliding into the seat next to her boyfriend.

"Enjoyed it? He made the winning shot!" Gil cried.

Fred smiled bashfully.

"Uh, what are we supposed to eat for lunch?" Daphne asked, warily eyeing the monster food being offered.

"Pizza's on its way here with everything on it, except garlic," Christina grinned, her fangs glinting.

Daphne squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, avoiding eye contact. There was just something off about the vampire before her. Something she didn't like. It was as if warning bells were going off in her head whenever Christina looked at her. Oddly enough the one person Daphne had expected to share her view seemed right at home next to this girl. Shaggy was talking to and laughing with her like she was an old friend.

_She's done something to him._

It seemed that way to Daphne given how relaxed Shaggy was/

where Daphne heard alarm bells, however, Clawdeen heard bells of a different sort. It a seemed Duncan had the same idea judging by the knowing smirk he gave his long-time girlfriend.

"So, you like school so far?" Frankie asked Daphne.

"It's interesting,"

"I know it may seem big but just give it time. You'll like it,"

"I'm sure I will," Daphne nodded, with a fake smile.

…...

* * *

Later that night as the gang gathered around the table for dinner the conversation naturally drifted to their first day attending Monster High. Velma went on and on about how intriguing the science class had been while Fred happily reenacted his winning shot. Shaggy and Scooby waited until serving the leftover cake to their friends before sharing their day. They spoke about Art class and their free period which they apparently shared with Christina.

"She's like a really good artist. You guys should see her work!" Shaggy explained.

"Can we talk about something other than Christina?" Daphne asked curtly, rolling her eyes.

"What's the matter, Daph did something happen at school?"

"I-I just don't trust her okay?"

"Christina?"

"Yeah, Christina and the rest of them. They're actual monsters guys! Remember last time we ran into actual monsters?"

"That was forever ago, Daphne," Fred reassured her.

"Say what you want but the Oakhaven visit still haunts me,"

"Hey, it's not like we could have predicted the future,"

"Whatever guys," Daphne replied standing from the table and walking away.

Figuring Daphne just needed time to adjust they left her alone. She'd feel better soon.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dracula household.

"Can I go for a test drive yet? Please, please, please?" Christina was begging Dracula as they surveyed the track.

Dracula looked up from his clipboard with a small smile.

"I suppose so,"

Christina eagerly raced to the garage with Draculaura trailing behind her. It was a little hard to keep up with her cousin while wearing heels but she managed. She arrived at the garage just in time to see Christina pull the tarp off her prized ride. A gleaming black and purple motorcycle with large bat-like wings on either side. Beside the bike's space in the garage was a shelf lined with Christina's racing trophies. She smiled at them as she mounted her ride and brought the engine to life.

Placing the helmet on her head and pulling on her racing gloves Christina revved the engine before giving the thumbs up to Draculaura to start the timer. The petite vampire barely had time to do so before Christina tore out of the garage engine roaring as she attacked the track with gusto.

There was something magical about tearing down the specially prepared track with its hidden tricks and mysterious pitfalls. She expertly navigated around the winding track. Avoiding the tacks, spiderwebs, tar puddles and quicksand before coming to flying over the finish line with a joyful yell.

"Nice work, Christy," Draculaura applauded, "That was your best time yet!"

"Great, let me get this baby back to the garage then we can hit the mall to celebrate,"

"You mean it?"

"Sure do!"

"Awesome!"

…...

* * *

Anyone with eyes could see just how different the two cousins were. While Draculaura bound ahead pulling several dresses, tops, bottoms, and skirts off the racks, Christina lagged behind only picking up one or two things here and there. She didn't often come to the mall because she was mistaken for a human girl most of the time and therefore pushed around by the shoppers. Where Draculaura could start a pleasant conversation with just about anyone Christina kept to herself.

"Come on, Christina loosen up!" Draculaura urged.

"Easy for you to say, Laura, you've always been a social butterfly,"

"And you've always been a wallflower,"

"I like blending in so sue me,"

"Yeah, you like blending in. a little too much,"

…...

* * *

Tuesday at Monster High.

Toralei's chosen victim was Daphne who she cornered in the girl's bathroom. At first, Daphne paid the werecat no mind. It wasn't until Toralei grabbed her cell phone off the counter and threaten to throw into the toilet did Daphne react. Lunging for her phone in its bedazzled case.

"Just because you're well off doesn't give you the right to invade my school," Toralei snapped as she danced circles around Daphne, too far away for Daphne to use any of her karate moves but just close enough to tease the frustrated redhead.

"Give me my phone," she growled her patience wearing thin.

"No,"

"Enough Toralei!"

Christina now stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared daggers at her long-time bully.

Instantly, Toralei's focus changed. Tossing Daphne's phone to the floor with a sickening crack Toralei sauntered to where Christina stood now just a tiny bit shaken up.

"What are you going to do about it, Freak,"

"Don't call me that,"

"Or what? You'll go to Bloodgood, please! You're too scared!"

"I'm not scared,"

"Yes, you are. Just remember," Toralei growled as she leaned in close, "I know your secret!"

With that, she pushed Christina to the floor and sauntered away. Daphne scrambled for her phone which had slid under one of the stall doors before bolting past Christina without a second glace.

"Oh! Christy, what happened!" Howleen asked as she entered the restroom only to see her friend struggling to her feet.

"Toralei happened,"

"Here, let me help,"

Howleen pulled Christina to her feet, picked up her fallen bag and checked her over for bruises and scrapes.

"Thanks, Howleen,"

"No problem, Christy, let's get to class,"

…...

* * *

"Like, you're only half vampire?" Shaggy asked later in class as they made pasta.

"Yeah,"

"So does that like, mean you can go out in sunlight?"

"Yes, but then again most vampires can like my younger cousin, Sibella,"

Shaggy's eyes grew wide, "Like, Sibella's your cousin?"

"Yep," Christina nodded.

"I was her coach a few years back,"

"Now, why didn't I put that together sooner?" Christina laughed to herself.

"Can you like, not say anything to my friends though? They'd like, lose their heads,"

"My lips are sealed,"

As the class continued Scooby watched the pair with a knowing smile. They worked well together in the kitchen it seemed. They worked well together period.

When the class ended Christina sent the boys on their way saying she needed to stop at her locker first. Once she made sure the coast was clear she grabbed what she needed and ducked into the girl's bathroom where she yet again, ran into Daphne.

"What's a vampire need a leg brace for?" Daphne asked cooly.

"I'd rather not say," Christina mumbled before slipping into the nearest stall.

She could make it most days without her leg brace but there were some really bad days. With a sigh, Christina rolled up her pants leg, strapped the brace on, corrected her clothes making sure to hide the brace as well as she could before stepping out of the bathroom had shuffling to lunch while avoiding Daphne's cold glare.

…...

* * *

Lunch was a lively affair for most involved but Daphne remained quiet trying to figure out Christina's so-called secret. Whatever it was, Daphne was certain it had something to do with the downright goofy way Shaggy was acting at the current moment. He seemed totally invested in whatever Christina was saying, Daphne didn't really care to listen. She just needed to get Shaggy alone so that she could tell him what she had learned but every time she made a move to get his attention he was seemingly oblivious to it.

What kind of Vampire mind control magic did Christina use on him?

And worse yet, no one seemed to notice but her!

Fred and Velma were to busy chatting with their newfound friends. Fred was happily telling the guys about his traps while Velma was passing notes back and forth with Ghoulia discussing some sort of scientific thing Daphne didn't understand.

"You okay, Daphne?"

Daphne startled. She belatedly realized she had idly been poking at her meal the entire time. Looking up she found Clawdeen waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I'm okay,"

"You want somethin' else to eat? Duncan can make you something,"

"You know how to make human food?"

"Yeah, my Mom's human. You want something?"

"No, i'm okay,"

Daphne made a show of eating her sandwich so the others would leave her alone. As soon as she was done she excused herself from the table, threw away her trash and disappeared outside leaving the remaining members of Mystery Inc both confused and worried for their friend. This was totally unlike Daphne and that was saying something given that Velma was usually the skeptic but there she was conversing with Ghoulia in notes.

"Should I go after her?" Fred asked Velma.

"Maybe just let her be right now, Fred. When Daphne's ready to talk she'll talk,"

"If you say so,"

…...

* * *

Free period for Shaggy and Scooby was spent in the music room watching Christina play the piano. It was mesmerizing to watch her play. She seemed so relaxed as her fingers glided over the keys. She acted like she was the only one in the room and maybe while she played she was.

"Like, is there anything you can't do?" Shaggy asked her as her song wrapped up.

"Skateboarding, math, fear leading, gymnastics, basketball, ice skating, ballet. Do I need to go on?"

"I take it your not a people person,"

"Not really, I'd much rather spend my time with a book or drawing,"

"When did you learn to play the piano?"

"My uncle hired someone to teach me when I was little. Said I needed to focus my boundless energy into something, he tried doing the same for Laura but it didn't work out. She would go on playdates and to sleepovers, I would stay home and keep to myself. I liked to learn new things so it worked out,"

"Like, I understand,"

"You do?"

"Yeah, my sister and I are like, total opposites, she likes to plan things out and I'm more of a go with the flow kind of guy,"

"I guess you could say i'm in the middle of that spectrum. I like to know what's going on but I'm open to change,"

"Play another song?"

"Gladly,"

What they didn't notice, however, was Daphne spying.

…...

* * *

Again at dinner that night, the conversation drifted to Monster High. Velma eagerly talked about that day's science experiments. Fred told about the laps they had to run and Shaggy spoke solely about Christina.

"I think you should keep your distance from her, Shaggy," Daphne warned.

"Like, why Daphne?"

"as I said before there's something off about her. I ran into her today a few times and she gives me serious bad vibes,"

"Are you sure you're not overreacting?"

"I'm serious! Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I've like spent more time with her in the two days at school than you have. You've barely said three words to her!"

"He's right. You've been giving everyone the cold shoulder," Velma pointed out.

"I just don't trust them!"

"Why?"

"They're monsters! They're the stuff of nightmares!"

"Just give them a chance Daphne they're not all bad," Fred gently urged.

Just as before Daphne stormed off to her room.

She really didn't trust them. She knew to trust her instincts and right now her instincts were telling her to uncover the truth about Christina and her group of friends. Then once she did that her friends would see that she had been right all along.

Tomorrow she would start with Christina.

…...

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday night at the Dracula household.

Dracula received some saddening news. He sat there in his office trying to understand what had just transpired. One of his best racers was retiring and although this seemed out of the blue Dracula completely understood his reasoning.

"I promised Harriet I'd quit, Dracula. I'm not as young as I used to be."

Dracula had understood and respected Clawson Wolf's decision but at the same time, it left him with quite the problem. He needed someone to drive the werewolf car or there couldn't be a race this year. No one else in the Wolf family was interested and Dracula wasn't willing to push the issue. Maybe for the first time in years, he would actually have to cancel. Dracula stood from his desk pushing papers to the side as he walked to the window and peered out at the track just in time to see Christina whiz by on her motorcycle, Draculaura was somewhere nearby timing her no doubt. He couldn't let them down. He couldn't let Christina down. She had worked too hard for him to just cancel but what could he do?

He stepped away from the window and began to pace his office coming to a stop in front of his bookshelf. Sitting in a glass case at the very top was the Grimness Book of Records. This centuries-old book had been in the family for years. Holding secrets within its old pages. This could be what he needed. Slowly he unlocked the case and lifted the book from its stand. Bringing it to his desk he ordered it to reveal the next werewolf. The book came to life, its pages flipping rapid fire until it landed on what he needed. What he saw shocked him. The next destined werewolf was Sibella's old coach. According to the book, the prophecy would come to pass tomorrow night.

Perfect.

Dracula had a plan.

…...

* * *

Wednesday at Monster High.

Toralei's chosen victim was Fred but that didn't work out in her favor considering he was surrounded by Clawd and the other guys. So, she moved on selecting Shaggy and Scooby instead. Better yet, they were alone when she found them at the vending machines. From what she had learned through word of mouth these two were the easiest to scare. All she had to do was time it just right, once they had their backs turned, Toralei struck. Creeping up behind them she grabbed Scooby by the tail sending him into the air with a yelp. Shaggy barely had time to react before he was 'attacked' by Toralei and her claws creeping up the back of his neck. When Shaggy jumped into the air Toralei dove into hiding leaving the two boys convinced it was the work of some ghost with malicious intent.

What she did not expect, however, was to come face to face with Christina as she rounded the corner. Toralei sneered. Today, Christina seemed worse for wear. Struggling to stay on her feet.

"I saw that Toralei," Christina curtly informed her.

"And I ask again, what are you going to do about it Freak? Especially with that gimpy leg of yours,"

"Don't talk about it!"

Toralei laughed coldly, grabbing Christina's arm and raking her claws down it. She then pushed Christina to the ground and took off.

Christina bit her tongue as she blinked back tears. No matter how often she tried to stand up to Toralei the werecat just continued to push her around. This time when Christina tried to get to her feet she couldn't. She needed her leg brace and quite possibly her crutches. Tears ran down her face. No, no, no. she couldn't be having a relapse.

"Like, what are you doing on the floor, Christina?"

Christina lifted her tear stained face to Shaggy.

"I-I fell, I-I can't get up. Take me to the nurse, please,"

Shaggy lifted Christina up easily. Scooby grabbed her bag and followed Shaggy to the nurse's office. When the nurse saw Christina she quickly ordered Shaggy to place her on the table. He did so without question watching as the nurse shuffled to the back and returned with a tray of medicine. Wordlessly, she passed it and a glass of water to Christina who took the pills with shaking hands.

"Where's your brace, Christina?" the nurse asked.

"Locker,"

"You need your shot,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

Shaggy watched as the nurse filled a syringe with a green-blue liquid and neared Christina who seemed very uncomfortable. She screwed her eyes shut, pulling off one of her boots. Christina's ankle was covered in gray scar lines or at least that's what they looked like to Shaggy who had never seen something like this before. The nurse jabbed the syringe in her ankle with no hesitation. Shaggy watched dumbfounded as the gray scars seemed to fade with only the center one remaining. Draculaura burst through the door carrying what shaggy assumed was Christina's leg brace.

Christina strapped it on with a grimace.

"Thank you for getting her to the nurse,"

"You're welcome, Draculaura,"

"Oh, before I forget, Daddy said we could invite our friends over for dinner. You guys wanna come?"

"Sure,"

…...

* * *

When Christina returned to her locker she found Daphne waiting. Odd considering the Redhead's distant nature. Oh well, maybe she was trying to make amends? Or try to get to know her? Whatever the reason Christina greeted Daphne with a smile despite her pain.

"Hi, Daphne, whatcha need?"

"Why do you hang around the boys?"

Christina shrugged, "They're good company,"

"hm,"

Daphne then walked away leaving Christina confused. What was that about?

…...

* * *

Daphne was more than surprised when she found out they were dining at the Dracula residence that night. Maybe this could be her chance to get answers. Silently they piled int the van and headed to Draculaura's home. When they got there they were taken aback by how creepy it actually was. The wrought iron gate with its gothic spires creaked open allowing them passage. They walked up to the doors right as they were eagerly opened by Draculaura who waved them inside with a smile.

"Dinner's not ready yet but come see the race track. Clawdeen and Duncan are already out there,"

"Actually, I need to go to the ladies room," Daphne whispered.

Draculaura directed her on where to go telling her to come on outside when she was finished. With everyone outside Daphne began her search. She quickly ascended the spiral staircase to where the bedrooms were and searched for Christina's room. It was easy to find given her name was on the door. Trying the knob she found it locked but she quickly picked it and was soon inside the room. It was pink, blindingly pink with butterflies painted on the walls. Music posters, art supplies, books. Regular looking things but Daphne had a hunch that the answers she needed were around here somewhere. Shutting the door she quietly searched the rather large room. A pair of French doors led to a balcony. Nothing out there but a lawn chair. Another door led to the adjoining bathroom. Nothing there either. Nothing of interest in the walk-in closet but then Daphne saw Christina's nightstand.

Ah-ha!

If she had anything to hide she would keep it close. Daphne eased open the drawer happily finding a diary.

Locked.

Daphne kept digging.

A fairy tale book and a box. Daphne gently lifted the odd-looking box out of the drawer. It was made of polished wood and looked expensive and yet mystifying Daphne went to open it...

"What are you doing in here?" Christina asked.

"Uh-uh,"

When Christina saw what Daphne was holding she instantly grew visibly panicked.

"Please, put that down,"

"Why? What is it?"

"Please put it down, Daphne,"

"Why?"

Christina lunged for it.

Daphne held it out of reach.

"Please,"

"okay,"

Daphne let it fall.

Christina dove for it. Barely catching it before it hit the wood floor. She relaxed, opening the box with a sigh.

A princess spun slowly around as a soft song began to play. Christina set the music box on the nightstand as she struggled back to her feet. Daphne snatched the music box again.

"What's so important about this thing?" Daphne asked as she opened the box.

Much to Daphne's surprise, the box was empty.

"What is this thing?"

"Daphne, please," Christina groaned as she fell back onto the floor.

"What are you doing?"

Duncan and Clawdeen now stood at the door, very angry.

Clawdeen snatched the box from Daphne while Duncan pulled Christina to her feet.

"It's time for dinner,"

So, to dinner, they went where something surprising would happen. Not that anyone knew that.

Well, no one but Dracula.

…...

* * *

Dinner was held in the massive dining hall. The walls were lined with huge arching windows allowing a fantastic view of the sunset. Everyone took a seat as the food was brought out. Shaggy sat next to Christina whilst Daphne sat as far away from the monsters as she possibly could without seeming rude. Polite conversation was made while everyone fixed their plates to their liking.

"You boys sure you can eat all of that?" Clawdeen asked eyeing the mountain of food on Shaggy and Scooby's plates.

"Like, trust us. This isn't a problem," Shaggy chuckled as he scooped out potatoes.

"If you say so,"

Meanwhile, Christina was quiet. She was too lost in thought to hold a conversation. What had Daphne been searching for in her bedroom? Why was Daphne in her room? She had no right to be in there in the first place! Then she had messed with her music box! Why? What had she done to earn Daphne's hatred? She had been nothing but nice to her for the entire time.

"Are you okay, Christina?"

"Yes, Uncle Dracula. May I be excused?"

Dracula nodded.

Shaggy watched confusedly as Christina hastily exited the dining room. They heard a door open and slam. He quickly followed after her, concerned for his friend.

…...

* * *

"Christina? Christina? Where are you?" Shaggy called as he hopelessly wondered the halls.

"Upstairs,"

Shaggy quickly marched up the stairs and into Christina's room. The door to her balcony was open and she was sitting curled up in the lawn chair. As Shaggy neared her he noticed that she was clutching a box with dear life. He silently sat down next to her waiting for her to speak but she never did. She just continued to stare at the sky, her eyes filled with unshed tears. So, they sat in silence watching the moon rise. A chilling wind blew through the air, the trees shuddering as if something big was about to happen and it was. As the moon reached its peak in the sky Shaggy started to feel ill. He tried to brush it off but with every passing moment, it got worse and worse. He clutched his stomach. Perhaps something he ate didn't agree with him? The pain intensified mounting and mounting until Shaggy could bear it no more. Shaggy struggled to his feet, staggering to the balcony railing.

"Shaggy? Are you alright?" Christina asked.

Shaggy gave no response, his shoulders heaving as he latched onto the railing. He burned all over it was agony. A thousand needles seemed to be stabbing him. He closed his eyes silently pleading for it to stop.

He blacked out.

Christina rushed to catch him before he busted his head open on the stone. As she caught him fur seemed to burst forth covering him from head to toe. She watched in silent shock as his nails sharpened into claws and his ears and nose reformed. She belatedly realized he was transforming.

_He's a werewolf!_

When Shaggy opened his now red eyes Christina could tell something was amiss. He just didn't seem like himself. He broke free of her grip and she scrambled away.

_**Goblins! **_She cursed mentally as her back hit the railing.

Shaggy got to his feet and turned to her.

**CRAP**

**CRAP**

**CRAP!**

Shaggy neared her slowly and for the first time in her life, Christina was terrified of a werewolf/ closer and closer. Christina shook with fear, too scared to call out for help.

He sniffed her.

Did he recognize her?

"Oh My Gosh! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Daphne shrieked storming out onto the balcony.

"I didn't-"

Shaggy snarled doing a 180 and turning to Daphne with a fire in his eyes

He lunged for her.

"STOP! SHAGGY!"

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM! This is WAY better than the original! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

What happened next was all a blur. Duncan took Shaggy down before he could hurt Daphne, it was surreal. Christina stayed still pinned against the balcony railing trying to catch her breath as she watched Shaggy writhe and thrash still trying to take a swing at Daphne who had long since retreated as far away as she could. Clawdeen marched onto the balcony and although Christina did not fully understand the extent of her friend's abilities Clawdeen was somehow able to calm Shaggy down. He stopped trying to struggle, went limp for a second when he came to his senses. Only to imendently freak out at his now wolfy nature. It took some effort to calm him back down but once he was calm he turned his attention to her as she got to her feet.

"I like, didn't hurt you did I, Christina?" he asked with a whimper.

"No, Shaggy, you just startled me. I didn't know you were a werewolf is all,"

"I didn't either. How? How is this like, even possible both my parents are human!"

"Come on you two, let's go back inside and I'll do my best to explain," Clawdeen assured them.

As Christina followed behind the others her leg gave out again. Upon seeing this, Shaggy dove to catch her before she could tumble down the stairs. Even surprised at his own reflexes, he devoted all his attention to Christina even going so far as to carry her down the stairs despite her protests. Carrying her to the nearest room, the parlor, he set her down on the couch and sat down next to her while they waited for the others to file in one by one so that Clawdeen could be spared having to repeat herself nine dozen times. As they waited, Christina wrestled her shoes off and squirmed uncomfortably when she saw all the gray lines in her skin. They looked like the thin discolored tentacles of an evil octopus or long fingers reaching out to take her piece by piece. Christina honestly couldn't tell you which seemed worse.

When Shaggy saw Christina's condition he felt his stomach drop. Seeking to make her fill better he asked where her medicine was. With a small groan of pain, she told him it was in her room. Shaggy wass up like a shot thundering up the stairs just as the remaining dinner guests started to enter the parlor. He didn't have time for Fred and Velma's shocked faces. He had to help Christina. He tore into her room at a speed he wasn't used to and barely stopped before smacking into the wall opposite the door. Recovering quickly with a shake of his head he turned to her bathroom. As he had predicted her medicine was spread out on the bathroom counter. He gathered the pills she needed, filled a syringe and raced back downstairs. Into the parlor, he went passing the meds to Christina.

"How do I do this?" he asked holding the syringe above her foot.

"Jam it in there. It doesn't really matter where,"

He did so make Fred, Daphne and, Velma flinch at his lack of hesitation. With Christina taken care of he eagerly turned his attention to Clawdeen who went onto explain that somewhere in his family line Shaggy had werewolf ancestors.

"I don't know why it's happening now but you've always had the potential to be a werewolf and for whatever reason, The Great Mother chose to bless you,"

"So, i'm like, stuck like this?"

"No, you're a half werewolf. Your resting state is human. You'll only turn on the full moon and in cases of extreme emotion,"

Shaggy fell silent as he thought this information over. He looked at Christina who now lay with her head propped against a pillow the medicine had made her sleepy. She looked better already. If a little droopy-eyed.

"Feelin' better?" he asked.

"Mm"

Christina's eyes drifted shut and soon she was fast asleep.

The rest of their conversation was held in hushed whispers as Clawdeen painstakingly answered all the questions she could some of which she felt the world-famous investigators should have already known but they were in understandable shock so she didn't hold it against them.

This was going to be a long talk though.

…...

* * *

as Christina woke up she tried to discern where she was and what was going on. She heard voices lots of voices some of which sounded angry. She could only pick up a few things as everything sounded muffled to her. Shaggy. Werewolf. Race. Wolf Wagon. Cancel. Those words ran circles around her brain as she tried to piece them together. Slowly it started to come together as she strained to listen. Shaggy was a werewolf. He could drive in the Monster Road Rally. Uncle Dracula thought this would be better than having to cancel. She bolted upright when she realized what was going on. Her Uncle KNEW what was going to happen to Shaggy. He planned to get Shaggy to drive in the race. Or he would CANCEL. He knew! He knew what Shaggy was going to go through! He KNEW.! Christina couldn't believe this! Nothing on earth made this okay!

"Christina, what's-"

Let me get this straight," she cut Dracula off, "You _**KNEW**_ Shaggy was a werewolf and you arranged this dinner so that you could _**BRIBE **_him into driving in the race?!"

"I didn't want to cancel, Christina you've worked so hard,"

"And what's so wrong with putting an ad in the newspaper? Or see if I could ask around at school? and even if you had no control over this you could have warned Clawdeen so she could warn Shaggy!"

"Christina, don't get worked up-"

"Of all the crazy things!"

"Christina, please calm down,"

"You couldn't think to do something normal?"

"Darling-"

Dracula's pleas fell on deaf ears as Christina continued to get angrier and angrier. Her eyes burned a deep red as she seethed. Standing from her place on the couch she paced and paced stumbling once but never losing steam. Then, then it happened. Her jacket started to smoke. Christina remained completely oblivious to it as she ranted and raved without end. Her jacket burned away falling to the ground in a pile of smoking ash. It was only when their guests let out a collective gasp did Christina stop her rant, suddenly realizing how cold her arms now were. Tossing a glance to the mirror she saw what they were staring at. Dark flaming wings jutted out from her back. Her deepest secret exposed. Her wings extinguished as she calmed instantly sobered by this realization. Her wings the color of smoky crystal fluttered nervously as she whirled around to face the shocked faces of her friends. Christina did the only thing she could think to do:

Run.

And run she did. Bolting out of the parlor, she threw open the doors to outside and took to the skies. The castle sat on twelve acres of land most of which was covered with towering trees meaning she wouldn't be easily found, she flew until her wings cramped more or less crashing in the center of the forest. How could she have let this happen? Why didn't she see the warning signs? Now. They knew. They knew her deepest, darkest secret. The reason Toralei called her a freak. They knew.

She could never show her face again!

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle.

The gang stared. They stared at where Christina had just been standing. With their mouths agape they stared. While they stared Dracula stood at the door fretting. Someone had to find Christina! Someone Had to find her before she hurt herself!

As if sensing his thoughts, Shaggy bolted from the castle on a sole mission to find Christina.

Duncan followed behind him at a distance. With them gone, Clawdeen informed Daphne that they needed to have a chat. The look in Clawdeen's eyes told her it wasn't an option and so Daphne left with Clawdeen.

"I know you're still thinkin' Christina did this,"

"I don't trust her!"

"Why? Cause she's a threat to your group?"

Daphne silently glared.

"I'm right then,"

"She turned him into a mindless monster,"

"She didn't do anything. Ya heard Dracula!"

"He tried to kill me!"

"And you think Christina, CHRISTINA of all people ordered him to do it? I've known her longer than you have she wouldn't do that,"

"Then how do you explain-"

"He was protecting her. When you came out there yellin' at her he thought you were a threat,"

"But why would he protect her?"

"He imprinted on her,"

"imprinted?"

"It basically loves at first sight for werewolves. He can't do anything about. The goofy way he's been actin? Looking back now those were his instincts coming out little by little. Christina had nothing to do with it." Clawdeen explained, "And if I were you I'd let them be. That girl's been through too much for you to be attackin' her"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not my place to talk about it,"

Daphne's mind flashed back to the leg brace and all the medication Christina had taken early. How she struggled to walk some times.

"She had cancer?"

"Of sorts. She was on her deathbed. It was a miracle she lived,

Clawdeen left to await her friend.

Daphne was left in thought.

She'd been wrong.

So wrong.

…...

* * *

Christina jumped when the trees rustled. She dared not face whatever or whoever it was. Hiding her face in her hands trying to become as small as possible so as not to be noticed, her attempts failed, however, as Shaggy plopped down beside her. He said nothing for which Christina was grateful. She couldn't seem to find her voice at the moment. Minutes passed stretching into an agonizing silence before Christina finally found the strength to speak.

"I don't know,"

"Don't know what?"

"Who my parents were. Uncle Dracula cries when I ask him they left me with him when I was a baby, I've always hidden. I'm too different, too much of a freak. The one person I ever told tried to hurt me because of it then after that she told the school bully. I'm a freak,"

"I don't think so, Christina,"

"Y-you don't?"

"Like not at all," Shaggy assured her, "You're special,"

"Special how?"

"You're kind and smart. You welcomed my friends and me without hesitation. If there's truly no one else like you that makes you one of a kind,"

"But I don't want to be one of a kind! If my peers found out it'd never end!"

"What?"

"The bullying,"

"They're like, crazy to do that to you!"

"What?"

"They're crazy! And you're crazy for thinking you're a freak,"

"What do you think then?"

"I, like, I think you're beautiful,"

"What,"

"I think you're Beautiful,"

Then, he kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Christina was surprised at first but instantly melted into the kiss. Pure magic. It felt like pure magic to her. Gentle and sweet not the least bit forceful or demanding. She was on cloud nine and she didn't want to come down any time soon. As you'd expect, however, the need for air became apparent and the two separated both grinning like fools. A strange popping sound drew their attention shortly afterward. Looking up they were astounded to find a miniature fireworks display going on above their heads. Unexpected sure but somehow fitting. Shaggy stood first helping Christina to her feet, steadying her as she wobbled a little. The two retraced their steps through the trees and soon came upon Duncan who had been searching for them both. When he asked if they were okay the only response he got were a pair of goofy, lovestruck grins. He shrugged it was their not so secret-secret that they would probably tell anyway when they got back to the castle. Confident that they were both okay, if a little giddy, he extended his wings and took off allowing them some much-needed privacy.

"We should talk about this," Shaggy mumbled as he slowly came back to his senses.

"Then let's talk about it," Christina agreed as the castle came into view. She turned Shaggy toward the long winding race track so they would have plenty of time.

"I, uh, really, like you, Christina. I like, know it's only been a few days but, but I can't like, help how I feel,"

"I-I like you too,"

"You do?"

Christina nodded.

"May, may I kiss you again?"

Christina nodded again.

So, they did.

…...

* * *

"Like, this is your bike?" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Yep!"

After walking three laps around the track Christina had taken Shaggy to the garage to see her motorcycle. Shaggy was impressed by the assortment of vehicles in the very large garage and wasted no time in pointing out how Christina's bike had the prime parking spot. She had shrugged and laughed it off.

"Is that the werewolf car?" Shaggy asked pointing to the car three rows away.

"Yes, I'm sorry Uncle Dracula tried to drag you into driving it,"

"No, no, it's like, cool. I used to race," Shaggy assured her, "Looks like it could use some TLC,"

"Clawdeen's Dad hasn't been in the garage since last year," Christina nodded.

"I can tell,"

Where the other cars were shiny and clean the wolf wagon was still covered in mud and moss from the last race. The other cars were in prime racing condition but the wolf wagon had taken on damage. Rusted bumpers and flat tires. A dented door and a cracked window. It looked like the car was falling apart at the seams.

"Like, if your uncle doesn't find a driver he'll cancel?"

"That's what he said,"

"I'll race,"

"Oh, Shaggy, you don't-"

"I don't mind. Could be fun,"

"It's a very cutthroat race. There aren't any rules," Christina warned him but judging by the determined gleam in his eye, Shaggy wasn't backing down no matter what she said.

"I'll do it for you,"

"Shaggy-"

"You won't be able to talk me out of this,"

"If you're certain-"

"I am,"

"Then we'd better get back so you can tell, Uncle Dracula,"

…...

* * *

Upon her entrance, Christina was stared at again making her squirm. All eyes watched her as she moved across the room and toward the stairs.

"Christy, wait," Clawdeen called.

Christina turned to look at her friend wearily. Just because Shaggy had accpted her it didn't mean everyone would. Hand still gripping the banister, Christina braced herself to flee.

"Why'd you hide?"

"Isn't it obvious, Clawdeen. I don't want to be laughed at and picked on,"

"We'd never do that to you, Christina," Duncan interjected.

"You wouldn't but others will. I'm already so much of an outcast let's just tell the entire student body I have wings! Hello, humiliation!"

"I think you're worrying too much," Clawdeen replied, "Come on, let's talk this out,"

And talk they did for several, several hours finally coaxing Christina into coming to school tomorrow sans her jacket. It was only after this conflict was resolved did Shaggy announce he was going to join the race. "Only for Christina,". Christina rolled her eyes swearing up and down that she had tried to talk him out of it but he had been too hard-headed to listen to "the voice of reason". The assembled group laughed, even Daphne, ever quiet, smiled just a little. Just barely.

…...

* * *

"I can't do this! I can't do this! I can't do-"

"Yes, you can, Christina," Duncan smiled.

Clawdeen had been right to set up a video chat between her, Christina, Shaggy and, Duncan. The sole purpose of which was so that Christina wouldn't freak out. Which is exactly what she was doing at the current moment. They watched as she paced her bedroom back and forth and back and forth, head in hands, wings fluttering leaving a trail of sparkles behind her. Suddenly she stopped and sat down on her bed. Grabbing the music box from her nightstand she opened it. A swarm of purple butterflies fluttered gracefully from the box as the music began to play. Christina smiled as they landed in her air and tickled her nose. When the song came to an end the butterflies disappeared back into the box.

"How can-"

"It's magic when my parents when my parents left me with Uncle Dracula they left me a few things. The book of fairy tales that I always carry around is from my mom. I have a wand from her too but, but this, this was from my father. Whenever I open it different things happen but the same song plays. It makes me feel better when I'm having a hard time. It was one of the only things I had in the hospital with me,"

Clawdeen and Duncan remembered the extensive hospital stay. Christina had looked small and helpless trapped in the blindingly white room, an IV in her arm with a constant flow of medications. The music box had always been within reach and now they understood why. They understood the meaning behind the box.

Christina out the box away as she stood.

"Meet you guys at school," she said cheerily in a much better mood already.

…...

* * *

Christina sat in her car hyperventilating. Why on earth did she think that she could do this? No, no, no, she couldn't! They would all laugh at her. They would all say she was a freak! Just like Toralei always said they would. Not even the three cups of coffee she downed made her feel any better. The caffeine didn't seem to kick her into action like it usually did. And if it had done anything she couldn't tell. She wanted to run. Run and hide. Pretend this was not happening.

Then she remembered the butterflies.

Instantly calmed she stepped out of the car and jogged up the front steps of the school before she could chicken out.

They stared. They all stared making Christina freeze. Somewhere in the massive crowd clapping started and it grew and grew until the whole crowd was clapping they parted allowing Christina passage to her locker where she found Duncan and the other hybrids awaiting her.

"How's it feel, Christina?"

"Good, Duncan, really, really good,"

"Come we'll walk you to class,"

"Like, I think that's my job," Shaggy grinned as he arrived.

Christina's day only got better from there. When Gory tried to say something nasty Cleo shut her down. All the questions she was asked were asked out of plain curiosity and not rudeness. Howleen and Twyla asked to see her do magic. Molly even called, firstly to yell about keeping such a big secret from her, secondly, to say she thought she was awesome and, "Don't listen to Toralei, she isn't worth it,". Around lunchtime when Toralei and the twins finally DID make an appearance Christina could have cared less.

Then they started to tear into her. A crowd forming to watch the spectacle unfold. Anxiety hit Christina like a punch to the gut. Everyone was watching. All eyes were on them.

"Christina's a hybrid, Toralei!", Duncan snarled, his fellow hybrids stepping protectively around Christina.

"And there's NOTHING WRONG with that, hairball!", Avia jabbed.

"That's what Monster High is all about, Toralei!", Frankie said, the growing crowd agreeing. "Be yourself..."

"Be unique", Clawdeen added.

"Be a monster", Cleo DeNile, the 'social power-princess' of the school added, throwing her considerable social weight into the argument.

"And let your 'freak-flag' fly!", Draculaura finished, taking her cousin's hand.

"REEEOOOOWWWRRRR! As if!", Toralei hissed, the twins nodding in agreement. "She's a half-fairy, wanna-be monster! She doesn't belong here! NEVER did!"

"Like, back off, kitty-litter!", Shaggy growled, his eyes briefly flashing red.

"Reow! Well-well!", the werecat laughed, missing the red flash. "The normie coward trying to act all tough for the freak! Give it up and just run and hide already, chicken-little! And take your big, dumb, shivering dog AND that freak with you! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Toralei", Clawdeen chuckled knowingly, motioning the others to join her in stepping back from Shaggy and the werecats.

"Oh yeah, Clawdeen?", Toralei laughed, still ignorant of Shaggy's growing anger. "And why is that?"

"That's why," Clawdeen grinned as the now werewolf Shaggy launched himself at the trio.

Toralei turned to run but Shaggy caught her by the arm and slammed her into the wall.

"Like, _**DON'T EVER GO NEAR MY GIRL AGAIN! **_Got it, furball? Christina is and always has been ten times as cool as you. You are just a bully with no remorse for your actions and I am tired of it. I like, know every SINGLE detail of everything you've ever done to Christina. I've got it in her writing with follow up accounts from her friends. I'll like, be sure to give it to Headmistress Bloodgood. Be like, prepared to pay. _**NOW, GET OUT OF HERE**_"

The trio ran like the fires of Hades were at their feet. With them gone everyone was free to enjoy their lunch in peace and quiet for once. During which time, Daphne kept glancing at Christina as she and Shaggy talked about the race, Christina teasing him that he would never beat her winning streak. Eventually, Christina noticed her watching.

"Can I help you, Daphne? You wanna dig through my backpack? Hack my phone?"

Clearly, Christina was still angry.

"I uh-um. I want to talk to you?"

"You purposely snooped through my things. Nearly broke my music box which BTW is the ONLY thing I have from my father and you want to talk?"

It took a lot to make Christina angry like this. Draculaura knew this very well. Knowing very well that if Christina was mad at you, you were either named Drew or you did something you shouldn't have.

Daphne was in hot water for sure.

How could she possibly apologize? She had a feeling this wasn't going to be easy, not by any means. She followed the three at a distance during free period trying to get an idea. She found them in the art room and watched through the window in the door as Christina set up an easel and began to sketch what she was planning to paint. Shaggy. She was planning to paint Shaggy and Scooby. When she got to work it seemed there was no stopping her. As fast as she went, she was very detail oriented, checking and re-checking it took all period but when Christina proudly lifted her finished work for the boys to see Daphne was taken aback by just how good it was.

_"She's like a really good artist. You guys should see her work!"_

Shaggy hadn't been kidding.

Daphne had an idea.

…...

* * *

"Whoa, Christy!" Draculaura cried as Christina stumbled again.

Dracula couldn't stand it any longer. Christina was stable but not well enough to race. This would kill him to tell her but it had to be done.

"Christina, I'm sorry but I'm removing you from the race,"


	6. Chapter 6

Christina burst into tears and ran to her room despite his pleas for her to stay and hear him out. Christina wasn't having any of it. She had worked so hard but it had all been in vain! Throwing open the door to her room, she flew to her bed slamming the door behind her in the process. There she stayed crying her eyes out for hours upon hours. It wasn't fair it just wasn't fair! All her hours of hard work. All the tears she shed. The sleepless nights where her legs were on fire from all her work. Now, she had nothing to show for it. Dejectedly, she sat up brushing the hair from her face as she slowly moved from her bed to her desk. A stack of textbooks sat before her. If she was out of the race that at least meant she'd have more time to study. Being on the fast track to graduate early was draining but so worth it.

Headmistress Bloodgood had even said she could take the test early if she kept her grades up.

November couldn't get there fast enough.

Armed with her Dead Languages textbook, Christina set to work copying down the translations quickly. She worked until her hand began to cramp. Pushing her work away she stood, catching herself on her desk as she started to wobble. Grabbing the crutches from her closet, she made her way to the bathroom and grabbed her medicine. The doctor had upped her dosage which is what made her sleepy. Plopping into her reading chair she jabbed the syringe into her foot and grabbed a blanket. Time for a much-needed nap.

…...

* * *

"Christina, Christina, wake up,"

Christina cracked open her eyes. Her vision was swimming and her head was pounding. She really didn't want to move. Nevertheless, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Shaggy was there.

"Draculaura called said you were upset," Shaggy explained.

Then Christina remembered.

"Uncle Dracula won't let me race!"

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?" Christina choked.

"I'm sorry, Christina,"

"It's not fair!" Christina wailed, breaking down once more.

Shaggy was quick to wrap his arms around the distressed girl. He lifted her from her chair as she sobbed moving her to the bed in the process. Shaggy just couldn't bear to see the usually happy girl in tears. It was like a knife to his heart but as much as he tried he couldn't console her. She was devastated. He looked around her room hoping to find something with which to calm her but finding nothing he asked Christina what she needed.

"My book,"

Shaggy lifted the heavy fairy tale book from the nightstand and passed it to Christina who opened it with a shuddering sigh.

"It always cheered me up in the hospital," she explained.

Shaggy wanted to ask but knew it was better not to. He just kept quiet and listened as Christina pointed out her favorite stories with a faint smile.

Tomorrow would be better he was sure of it.

…...

* * *

Christina seemed just as downcast the next day. She shuffled from class to class without so much as a smile. She hardly spoke, preferring to keep her head in her books that day. If she spoke she might break down again. Staying quiet was her only choice. It was the only thing she could do.

"Christy?"

"I don't want to talk, Shaggy," Christina mumbled.

"Like, that's okay. We don't have to,"

So they sat in silence. Deafening silence. Shaggy longed to cheer Christina up but he didn't know how.

"I-I worked so hard. I can WALK again. I-I just need some extra help sometimes. I'm never shaky on my bike! How could he-"

"I wish I knew, Christina," Shaggy replied as he pulled the shaking girl in close.

"I was looking forward to this, you know. And now, he ripped it away,"

"I know,"

Then Shaggy had a lightbulb moment.

"I have an idea,"

"What?"

"You can ride with me in the race! Sure you like, won't be driving but-"

"Perfect,"

And for the first time in several hours, Christina smiled a real smile. you would have a hard time believing she had been so upset minutes earlier. She was back to her usual cheery self as they walked to their next class. Then Christina remembered this was Shaggy's last day at Monster High and she was saddened again. Shaggy slipped his hand into her, smiling as he surprised her.

"I decided I'd like to stay here,"

"Really?"

"Yes, it's where you are after all,"

"Not for much longer," Christina sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be testing out of here soon,"

"What are you like, going to do then?"

"Teach. Miss Grimwood offered me a position to teach magic,"

"Like, you'd be good at that,"

"Shaggy, you've never seen me do magic remember?"

"I'd like to,"

"Right now?"

"Please?"

"Okay, but nothing big,"

Christina dropped his hand and backed up a few steps. Shaggy watched curiously as she brought her hands together. When she opened them a fire danced across her palms.

"It's called pyrokinesis. I was born with it, I can also do this"

Now, there was ice floating above her palm.

"cryokinesis. I learned this. Can't do very much though,"

then the ice was gone and the two joined hands and walked to Cooking Class where they were soon baking cookies. Christina reached for a pan while Shaggy got out the baking sheets. Noticing her hesitation though he stopped.

"Can you get it instead, Shaggy?"

"Can't reach it?" Shaggy asked wondering why she didn't just fly up and grab it.

"No, it'll burn me if I touch it,"

"Burn you?"

"Iron burns fairies. That's what happened your first day here. I grabbed one of the iron pans by mistake,"

"Oh, I thought you didn't have weaknesses?"

"Everyone has a weakness, Shaggy. weaknesses could be anything really, something you're scared of, trauma you suffered not just something that physically hurts although most of mine fall into that category," she explained as she rolled out the cookie dough.

"Like, how did I end up with such a smart girlfriend?"

"Just lucky I guess," Christina shrugged, "Come on let's get these in the oven,"

…...

* * *

When they arrived at lunch, Christina was a little perplexed to see Daphne standing beside her seat, gift bag in hand which she shakily gave to Christina who eyed her curiously. Just what was Daphne up to?

"I wanted to apologize," Daphne blurted, "I-I was wrong. So wrong to do and say what I did to you, Christina. I'm-I'm just really really protective of my friends and I wasn't sure about doing this whole thing and then when I saw how Shaggy had started to act around you I let my suspicions run away with me. I know that I can't buy your forgiveness but I heard you love art so I thought you might enjoy this,"

Christina lifted out a professional art set much to her surprise but Daphne wasn't done just yet.

"I also arranged for you to paint a portrait of your friends. I-if you want to. Everything's already set up in the catacombs,"

"Thank you, Daphne, I'd love too,"

Down to the catacombs, everyone marched. It was a little difficult to arrange everyone but Christina managed fairly well. Even conjuring dupilcates of Molly and herself to be included in the portrait. Daphne stood off to the side out of the way.

"You too Daphne," Christina ordered.

"You want me to be in the picture?"

"Yes, you're forgiven,"

Some might have thought they would be there a while but Christina was a very fast painter. What might have taken someone else several days it took Christina roughly two hours if that. When she was finished all who were present crowded around her to see the finished painting.

"That's impressive, Christina,"

"Yeah, really cool,"

"Awesome"

"Thanks, guys,"

…...

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Christina helped Shaggy prepare for the race. First, they repaired the Wolf Wagon. Then Shaggy took it for a test drive, Christina showing him how to avoid the traps on the t track.

Then it was Race day.

Christina woke up early. So early, in fact, that the sun had just started to rise casting her room in the soft gray light. At first, she couldn't remember why she had to wake up that early but when it finally hit her she tumbled out of bed and started getting ready for the day. After a quick shower, she dressed for the day in her usual race day attire. A long red shirt, black jeans, knee-high leather boots her jacket and a pair of fingerless gloves.

_I won't be racing today _the sad thought hit her like a brick as she braided her hair.

She tried to smile at herself in the mirror and remind herself that she would be riding with Shaggy but to no avail. Glumly she walked downstairs for breakfast. The castle was empty and silent even this early as everyone was outside preparing for the race. Going to the kitchen she set about making herself some breakfast finding the ingredients set out on the counter for her already save for the perishable foods in the fridge. Within minutes pancakes were cooking. When they were finished, Christina sat at the island and ate while she tried her best to banish her negative thoughts.

_If I could go back in time I'd stop myself from ever befriending her. _

Christina shook her head, now was not the time to travel down the road of what if and if only. Now was the time to put her best foot forward and make sure Shaggy won the race. Clearing away her mess with a wave of her hand she slowly made her way outside just in time to see Shaggy arrive with the gang. Upon seeing her, Shaggy rushed over excitedly.

"Like, you ready, Christina?"

"As I can be," Christina sighed.

Shaggy took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Like, I know it's not the same but at least we're like, doing this together"

"I know, but next year you'd better watch out!"

"We'll see who wins, come on,"

As soon as the starting shot was fired they were off blazing down the track. Shaggy kept his eyes on the road while Scooby and Christina kept an eye out for tricks and traps.

"Mummy's coming in hot!" Christina warned.

Shaggy swerved knocking the Mummy off the bridge.

"Witches!" Scooby yelled.

"I got this!" Christina assured them popping out of the window to engage in a fire filled fight with the two behind them. One strategic fireball later the two crashed into a tree.

It seemed for every opponent there was a solution. Cement stopped the swamp monster dead in his tracks. Webs fired Spiderman style glued the skeleton to a tree. One by one they went down. And soon the finish line was in view/

"Floor it! We got company!" Christina urged.

"I thought we knocked him off a bridge?"

"We did. NOW FLOOR IT,"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Over the finish line at a blinding speed, they went Christina just about passed out from relief. Smiling she exited the car only to be surprised by a group of very excited Grimwood Girls. She scarcely said a word before Sibella pressed a sealed envelope into her hands. Her test results. Shakily she opened it.

She passed!

Now, there was even more reason to celebrate.

And celebrate they did well into the night never guessing that this was only the beginning.

...

* * *

**Yes, it IS short way, way, way shorter than I would have liked but I didn't have very much to work with. the word count for the chapters of the original story was roughly eight hundred words so sue me. This is shorter than I would have liked but LONGER than the original with a lot more thought put into it. Eh, whatever. **First** story down six more to go and hopefully those will be ore up to my current speed. I'm already decluttering the plot for the next story. Cutting out Toralei's involvement Elaborating on Christina's childhood (Past me was like: THIS IS CHRISTINA THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW despite having worked on her for a year LOL) Polishing the plot. I'm open to ideas. again, not much to work with.**

**Review!**


End file.
